Would You?
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: Elphaba crossed her arms. "The last time I trusted you, I got a sandwich blown up in my face."


**For Lauren. Hope this is what you expected and more!**

"The Emerald City! I can't believe it! Oh, Elphie, isn't it just so, so… ozmopolitan!" Elphaba looked over at her blonde companion, not sharing her enthusiasm in the slightest.

"It's fine, I suppose. If you like that sort of thing." Glinda turned around in her seat sharply to look at her friend.

"What do you mean by that?" Elphaba shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't really like big cities."

"But the buildings are so tall!"

"Yes, they are."

"And there are so many shops and-" Glinda suddenly screamed, causing Elphaba to jump.

"What? What is it?" Elphaba asked, her heart racing. She couldn't understand what had caused Glinda to be so scared… or excited.

"A dress shop!" Glinda squealed in an impossibly high- pitched voice.

"That's it?" Elphaba said, unimpressed. "Sweet Oz, Glinda, I thought the palace was on fire or something."

"We're getting off here!" The carriage stopped and Glinda scampered out quickly.

"What? No, we're not. Glinda, get back in here."

"Come on, Elphie!" Glinda grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her from the carriage.

"Glinda, wait!" But there was no stopping Glinda now. "Why do we have to go shopping now? You brought enough clothing to last the both of us for weeks!"

"You need a dress."

"I have a dress." Elphaba said, gesturing down to the simple blue one she was wearing. Glinda paused and looked at her friend before scoffing.

"_That_ is a _frock_. It will never do!" Glinda pushed her friend into the store before entering herself.

"Glinda, I don't belong in a place like this!" Elphaba hissed.

"Shush! Trust me."

"The last time I trusted you, I got a sandwich blown up in my face."

"That was an accident and has nothing to do with dresses." Glinda dragged her friend through the store, stopping and selecting dresses several times. By the time they reached the fitting rooms, Glinda had chosen about twenty or so.

"Don't you think this is a little much?" Elphaba asked.

"You can never have too much fashion. Now, you give me these," Glinda took Elphaba's glasses off, "take these," she handed Elphaba all the dresses, "and get to work!" Glinda pushed her friend into the small room and closed the door. "What would she do without me?"

Inside the small stall, Elphaba dropped all the dresses on the bench. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. Glinda meant well, but at times, Elphaba found her too overbearing. She didn't need a new dress. She didn't even _want_ a new dress.

"Elphie! Do you have one on yet?" Glinda called.

"Not yet."

"Hurry!" Elphaba sighed again and started the task of getting the first dress on. A few minutes later, she finished and opened the door a crack.

"Come out here so I can see!" Glinda said, bouncing on her heels in excitement. Elphaba shook her head.

"I don't want to be seen like this."

"Oh, don't be so shy! It's just me!"

"And that's one too many." Glinda pushed the door open and gasped. Elphaba, who had scurried to the corner of the room, looked at her.

"That bad?"

"Why, Miss Elphaba… you're beautiful."

"Don't lie, Glinda. I knew this was a stupid idea. I never should have let you drag me into this."

"No, Elphie, really! Look!" Glinda spun her friend towards the mirror. Elphaba looked at her reflection before letting out a laugh. The dress she was currently wearing was black and long, almost touching the floor. When she moved, the fabric moved gracefully with her and shimmered. It curved and hugged in all the right places, enhancing her slender figure. In short, it was the most beautiful dress Elphaba had ever laid eyes on.

"Wow…" she said, fingering her dark hair. Glinda had a huge smile on her face, her pale, delicate hands on Elphaba's green shoulders. Elphaba suddenly snapped out of it and jerked away from Glinda.

"We're wasting time here. We're done."

"Elphie-"

"Done." Glinda sighed and left the room as Elphaba changed back into her street clothes.

"Come on. We have to get to the palace. I want to see the Wizard tonight. And maybe, for once, I'll finally be accepted."

"I always accepted you." Glinda said softly. Elphaba looked at her.

"Now that, my sweet, is a lie." And with that, Elphaba left the shop, Glinda following reluctantly behind. Maybe it was a lie, but if Elphaba knew how Glinda felt now, she would see things much differently.

_Oh, Elphaba, if you knew… would you still pick the Wizard over me?_


End file.
